Episode 5610 (24th October 2003)
Plot Peter tells his family that he plans to move away. Shelley looks after Simon whilst Lucy visits her solicitor. Martin breaks the ice with Kevin when he asks him to repair his car. Tracy flirts with Steve, but he refuses to drive round with her to brush up on her "knowledge". Peter shows up at the Rovers, and finds Simon there. In the face of Peter's obvious devotion, Shelley can't refuse his request to be allowed to feed Simon. Lucy flips when she returns to find a scene of apparent domestic bliss. Lulu is desperate to track "Clint" down. Claude Beasley, a regular in the Weatherfield Arms informs her that her Clint is actually a "Les" and tells her where to find him. In the face of Lucy's fury, Peter is determined to stay in Weatherfield to fight to play a part in Simon's life. Lulu stuns Les by turning up at Street Cars. She calls him a fake and storms out. Sally persuades Kevin to join Martin and Katy for a drink. Martin is pleased that Sally seems to accept his new relationship. Katy is uneasy to hear that Sally and Martin had once been an item. Ashley and Claire are amused by Fred's and the Street's assumptions about their relationship. Claire tells Ashley that she feels part of the family. They hug and fall into a kiss. Both are mortified. Claire thinks it best if she leaves. Shelley admits to Lucy that she didn't make an extra statement and feels pressurised by her. A furious Lucy tells Shelley that she's weak, and has betrayed her as badly as Peter. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Lucy Barlow - Katy Carmichael *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Lulu - Wendi Peters *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Simon Richards - Jake & Oscar Hartley (Uncredited) *Joshua Peacock - Brandon Jackson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Gaynor Slack - Vanessa Peers *Claude Beasley - Sean Glenn Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Coronation Street Garage *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Elliott & Son *Street Cars *Weatherfield Arms - Public Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Lucy and Shelley's partnerhsip begins to crumble as Lucy suspects that her ally still harbours feelings for Peter. Claire decides on drastic action when Fred makes his assumptions clear. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,780,000 viewers (8th place). Notable dialogue Cilla Brown: "What is it about me? Am I a magnet for drongos and wasters?" Category:2003 episodes